The Hybrid's Daughter
by Prithvi14
Summary: Everyone knew that Hermione Granger was a muggleborn and the first witch from her family.What if she was the first born daughter of The Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and the first Vampire-Werewolf-Witch Hybrid.What happens when the Hybrid and his family comes to the aid of Hermione and the Hogwarts when the Dark Lord declares war against the side his daughter wants to fight for. WAF AU
1. Prologue

_**My new FF... Please leave your thoughts... Hope I don't get any negative reviews...**_

_**And for this story we have considered that TVD season 1-3 happened in 1990s...**_

* * *

**New Orleans**

**Mikaelson Manor**

Niklaus was sitting in his living room with a glass of bourbon, chatting with his brothers and brothers-in-law, waiting for his wife, sisters and sisters-in-law. They were supposed to be ready to catch the flight that would take them to London, where Nadia and Matt awaiting their arrival. While the peace in the city was undisturbed for the time being, they always had to keep an ear out for any other problem that could arise at any time. They needed a break and Nadia was more than happy to invite them.

Marcellus opted to join them a couple of days later, since his lady love refused to take a vacation from her research. He forced his father to give him some advice to persuade her. And Niklaus being Niklaus tipped him on how much he acted like a puppy dog around Caroline.

Niklaus smirked remembering how much he lacked concentration during his childhood, when he was giving is lessons to be a proper gentleman and a ruler. But now, when it comes to wooing a woman, his concentration level has increased considerably.

As he was pondering over the memories of the distant past, he heard the familiar sound of heels clicking against the stairs and he knew the women were ready and about to make their entrance in three... two...

All men in the room turned their heads toward the doorway simultaneously.

One...

And they were not disappointed. First came Katerina, with her usual her usual smirk. Then came Rebekah, with her usual haughty self. Then came Caroline, with her usual bright smile. Then came Sage, with her unusual calm but reluctant smile, even after all these years, she felt little out from the family. Then came Bonnie, with her usual sweet smile and sharp eyes. And then came Arabelle, with her usual elegant self.

"Bloody hell, women, how long do you all need to get ready?" Kol said, exasperated, as he threw his hands in the air dramatically, as he always did. Just as he always was the one to start it and dig his grave deeply every time. It was rather entertaining, actually.

"Kol" Elijah said, trying to make him stop.

"You are all vampires, for goodness sake. Can't you use your bloody abilities to make it quick?" Kol dug his own grave further.

Stefan cleared his throat in an attempt to get his attention.

But Kol being Kol didn't even listen. "What could take you this long? We have been waiting for hours"

As soon as he finished his first round of rambling, Bonnie who was standing by his side, smacked him at the back of his head with a glare.

"Ow" Kol said as he rubbed the spot.

Niklaus and Damon were grinning like idiots, while Elijah looked like he wished to be anywhere but here. Finn and Stefan raised their eyebrows with amusement. Marcellus cleared his throat to disguise his obvious laughter.

As Kol and Bonnie bickered back and forth, much to the amusement of others in the room, Elijah tried desperately to make them stop but to no avail.

Just as the bickering between the couple came to an end, there was a distinct sound of crack outside the house. A knock on the front door followed it a moment later.

* * *

"I'll get that" Marcellus said and strutted out of the living room. As soon as he opened the front door, he met with steely brown eyes of a pale man covered completely with black robes. He had a shoulder length black hair that was very sleek. "Who are you?"

"Good morning. I am here to see Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson" the man replied in his British accent.

Marcellus looked him up and down, "Father" he called, "Someone's here to see you"

Niklaus came less than a second later and stopped dead in his track, "Severus?"

The man, Severus, gave him a slight nod. Still not understanding what was going on, Marcellus turned to his Father, "You know him?" he asked.

Niklaus looked at Marcellus and said, "Son, let Mr. Snape to the living room. We're having an urgent family meeting"

"Okay" Marcellus said and invited Severus Snape to the living room, where rest of the family was.

* * *

Niklaus was scared. No scratch that, that's actually an understatement. He was terrified. He never thought that the day would come soon. He went into the living room and sat beside his wife.

"Niklaus, what is happening? Who is this gentleman?" Elijah asked.

"Brother, this is Mr. Severus Snape. He is working as a Potions master in the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Hope is attending" Niklaus said.

Of all the things he said, Elijah only seemed to grasp the middle one. "There's a school for Witchcraft?"

Niklaus sighed. For someone who's world's most intelligent one, Elijah could be dump sometimes. "No. Not for the Witches and Warlocks of nature. But the witches and Wizards of the Magical world do"

"Oh", came Elijah's meek reply.

"So Severus. Came to deliver the bad news, have you?" Niklaus asked.

"Yes" Severus said, "He's back". But before he could ask the obvious question, the Severus said, "No. They're safe"

"Good" Niklaus said, "We are on our way to London, anyway"

"Then I believe you'll attend the next order meeting?"

Niklaus nodded.

"Severus" Arabelle said, "Tell the Order that all our family members will be attending"

"Certainly, Miss Mikaelson" Severus said with a nod.

"Oh and Severus, its Mrs. Salvatore now" Arabelle said.

"Then allow me congratulate you" Severus said politely.

Arabelle nodded.

Somewhere behind them Damon scoffed.

Severus turned to Niklaus, "I'm off, then" and he made his grand exit.

Niklaus, Caroline, Arabelle and Damon turned to the other people in the room, who were obviously in a lot of confusion.

"You four have a lot of explaining to do" Katerina said haughtily.

Niklaus took a deep breath, "It happened a month before Hope born"

* * *

_**September 1, 1996.**_

_**Mikaelson Mansion, New Orleans.**_

_Caroline was sitting on the sofa, helping Hayley with the baby stuff. Though Hayley wanted no part in the child's life, she did her utmost to make sure that she would be brought up in normal environment._

_Though the circumstances in which the baby conceived was unfortunate, the child was loved by everyone, even her mother. Niklaus was drunk as was Hayley, and they booth were rejected by the people they loved. So alcohol plus heartbreak plus anger led to hot hate sex, which resulted in the untimely pregnancy._

_There was already a war brewing between the witches and vampires. Niklaus being the King of French Quarter did no good to Hayley when she reached New Orleans with the news of her pregnancy. On the plus, she already sought out Caroline and informed her of her pregnancy._

_Of course, the blonde was not happy, but Hayley just pointed out the facts logically, and convinced her that she indeed was in love with Niklaus and asked her to be the Mother of her child. Caroline accepted in graciously. Since then Caroline never left Hayley's side._

_Niklaus walked into the living room and drank in the scene before him. The woman he loved and the woman who was carrying his child were sitting together and going through stuff for their child. Just as he was about to comment on the same, he heard someone knocking on the front door._

_"I'll get that" Arabelle yelled from the kitchen._

_Arabelle strutted down the stairs and walked toward the front door, while Damon went to the living room to join her brother. Opening the door she found two men. One in white and another in black._

_The man in white seemed to be older, with a lengthy white beard and blue twinkling eyes. The man in black seemed to be young in his early twenties, with raven black hair and brown eyes._

_"Good evening, Miss Mikaelson. I am Albus Dumbledore" the elderly man said, "and the gentleman here is Severus Snape" he gestured to the young man. "We are here to see your brother Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson, regarding a matter of utmost importance"_

_Arabelle was reluctant to let the odd looking men in, especially with a very pregnant woman in the house._

_"I understand that you are afraid that we might hurt the pregnant woman in your house, Miss. Mikaelson. But this matter concerns the baby's safety" the old man, Dumbledore said._

_That was all she needed. The moment he said 'baby's safety', she knew she had no other choice that to let the men inside. She led them into the living room, where she was bombarded with the questions like, "Who the hell are they?" "What in the bloody hell is going on?" "Are they here to hurt my baby?" and "What's going on Arabelle?"_

_And one glare from her was enough for them to keep their mouths shut._

_"Alright gentleman" she addressed Niklaus and Damon, "Ladies" she turned toward Caroline and Hayley, "This gentleman here is Albus Dumbledore" she gestured toward the old man, "and his friend is Severus Snape" she gestured toward the young man. When they all remained silent, she rolled her eyes and asked to them to sit on the couch._

_"Good Morning, Mr. Mikaelson, Mr. Salvatore, Miss Forbes, Miss Marshall. As your sister said just a moment ago, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are here to discuss a matter of utmost importance" Dumbledore said._

_Niklaus smirked, in what Arabelle knew as an intimidating way, that failed to have an effect on the old man, "And what pray tell is it to do with me and my child?"_

_"It has everything to do with your daughter, Mr Mikaelson. Our Wizarding world has fallen in the hands of dark wizards. Their leader is Tom Riddle, who calls himself as Lord Voldemort. A prophecy has been told that involves two children. One chosen boy to put an end to the Dark Lord, the other for a girl, who will stand beside him" Dumbledore said._

_"And you are saying that this girl, who will stand beside the chosen boy is my daughter" Niklaus asked._

_"Yes" Dumbledore said, "And he will come for her"_

_Niklaus' eyes twitched, as if he was a minute away from killing someone._

_"He killed the boy's parents but he couldn't reach him. The Dark Lord is missing but his followers are not. We placed the boy safely. I suggest you do the same to your daughter" the younger man said._

_The only thing that stopped Niklaus from racing down the French Quarter and slaughtering the humans was the death grip Damon had on his shoulder._

_"How can we trust you?" Hayley asked._

_The old man just smiled and looked straight at Arabelle, "You can compel me. I am not on vervain. Or you can take a peek in my mind"_

_Arabelle took a step forward and pressed her thumb over the old man's temple. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. A moment later, she jerked away with a frown. She turned toward Niklaus and said, "He's telling the truth"_

_Only then did Niklaus believed the old man's words._

_They then spent the next couple of hours talking about the Wizarding world. Niklaus asked as many questions as possible, for which both the gentlemen delivered answers. With the promise to inform them once the bad news occurred, both Albus and Severus left the Mikaelson Manor, with four confused and agitated immortals and a very pregnant werewolf left behind._

_Three months later, Hayley went into labour. After ten hours, the little angel, the princess of the French Quarter, Hope Hermione Hayley Mikaelson was born. But Niklaus has already made arrangements to hide the little one. So, he faked the baby's death and went straight to London, where he had the Grangers, awaiting his arrival. Everyone except Niklaus, Caroline, Damon and Arabelle believed that their little angel was dead. The family went into mourning for about five years, what with the heightened emotions and all._

* * *

**Back to the Present:**

By the time Niklaus completed the whole story, everyone in the living room wore different emotions. Elijah as usual had his emotionless mask one, Finn was somewhere between happy and angry, Sage and Katerina were gaping at him, Kol and Bonnie were staring at him, with glare from the former and disappointment from latter, Stefan was understanding, while Rebekah was weeping openly. Oh, and Marcellus had a murderous look on his face.

And then, it was time for them to go to the airport, after all they have a flight to catch. Since they were using their private jet, the travel from New Orleans to London was spent with the four vampires as the targets of shouts and disappointed speeches. Marcellus even cancelled his pursuing of the blonde bar tender to join them. They tried to ignore it, but it still made them cringe.

Finally Elijah asked the one question he never expected, "Who else knows?"

Niklaus opened his mouth, but to his utter embarrassment, no word emerged. He cleared his throat and said, "Nadia"

Katerina huffed and muttered, "Always in the league"

"Well, she has been the one to keep an eye on the family", Damon drawled.

By the time they landed in the London airport, the dispute was temporarily cooled down.

It took them a week to come to terms with the situation. In the meantime they learnt a lot about their little Hope and the world she was living.

* * *

**Two weeks after the revelation:**

The Mikaelson and Salvatore family were sitting around a large table in the sitting room of #12, Grimmauld place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, among some greatest Witches and Wizards of the Magical Britain. There were two Weasleys, one Black, one Lupin, one Shacklebolt, one McGonagall, three Tonks, and of course one Dumbledore and a Snape.

For someone else, it would have been very uncomfortable to sit among the witches and wizards of the Order of the Phoenix. But not to them. Not to the Mikaelsons and the Salvatores.

The sat there like they owned the place, while it was the said witches and wizards who looked so uncomfortable in their presence. Somehow, it made them feel inferior to the new comers.

The discussions and decisions were made. Throughout the meeting the Guardians came to one realization. The Order of the Phoenix was the Guardians of the Wizarding Britain, the same way they were the Guardians of the Supernatural world. They were fighting the darkness from consuming their world as well as the others.

The Originals and their family came to a silent agreement that they would do anything to keep these people safe.

And so Arabelle asked suddenly, "Is there a spell or charm that can protect you from death?"

They were staring at her with open mouths, obviously shocked by her sudden question. All but Albus Dumbledore. "No, Mrs. Salvatore. We can temporarily protect ourselves with a shield. But there's no spell or charm or potion that could cheat death"

Arabelle frowned as she comprehended his words. "Well, then" she said, "i need a drop of blood from all the Order members"

McGonagall tried to ask why but bonnie answered her unasked question, "She's thinking about enlisting nature to protect you all from the spell that could kill you"

"Is it even possible?" Lupin asked.

"There are a lot of things that the Spirits of our ancestors can do, Mr Lupin" Kol said. That certainly shocked the entire family. Kol being polite, surely the earth was jumping from its axis.

"That was nice of you, Mrs Salvatore" Dumbledore said, "But if we were to die, that's what meant to happen. So it won't be necessary"

"I think I should make it clear, Mr Dumbledore" Arabelle said, "Our ancestors will only protect those who are meant to live"

Dumbledore frowned. After what seemed like forever, he agreed.

"We'll meet you in a week from today" Arabelle said and turned to Snape, "Bring the blood to Mikaelson Castle, Severus"

Severus nodded.

They all made a move to leave the sitting room. But the original Hybrid stopped, "We expect to know everything that happens. And when the time comes, we will stand by you in the war"

Dumbledore nodded at him. And with that the Royal Family of the Supernatural world left the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

_**Hope you like it... Please leave your reviews...**_

_**Until Next Time...**_


	2. The Mikaelsons

Sometimes there's this hollow in the heart that reminds us that we lost someone. That pain was the constant reminder of what we lost. It was the constant gap that could never be filled. No matter how much we try, the pain would always be there.

For Hermione Granger that pain, that hollow started the moment her best friend Harry Potter said that he was going to the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort alone. She knew for a year that this day would come. She knew that the day when Harry finds out about him being an unintentional hocroxe. She knew that he has to die if they have to destroy Voldemort. She also knew that the moment Harry learnt the truth; he would sacrifice himself for the 'greater good'.

She anticipated it. She knew nothing in this world can stop Harry from sacrificing himself for the Wizarding world. She has been preparing herself for this moment for so long. But no matter how long she was preparing her heart to bear that pain, she still couldn't bear that pain.

Just then the voice of Voldemort boomed through the walls. "Harry Potter is dead."

Nothing in this world could define what she felt that moment. Her best friend, her surrogate brother was dead. She walked alongside her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. Ginny Weasley and her father Arthur Weasley soon followed so did the remaining students at Hogwarts.

There, pacing the length of the grounds of Hogwarts was the Dark Lord in what could be defined as the creepy way. Hermione held Ronald's hand as she wished everything above them to say that this was some joke. She held her breath as she waited for Harry to open his eyes, jump out of Hagrid's hands, who was cradling him and crying while the Death Eaters bound him with ropes.

But that didn't happen. To add fuel to the fire, Bellatrix was standing there cackling like crackers on the New year's eve. She wanted to believe that some miracles would happen. But it didn't.

Voldemort turned toward Lucius Malfoy and said, "Lucius, go get that boy of yours"

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy there, staring at Harry's body with what seemed like tears in his eyes. Maybe she was just in so much grief that she was seeing things.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcisssa Malfoy murmured a 'Yes, M'lord' and walked toward their side. Several witches and wizards gripped their wands, preparing for anything. They expected the three Malfoys to start attacking the remaining members of the light side. But it never came. They just walked toward their son and stood on his either side.

Voldemort frowned but didn't say anything.

Just then they heard the door of the Great Hall open. The very dead Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphodora Tonks Lupin walk out of the door and stood in the front line.

Hermione would have given anything to picture that look on Bellatrix's face. Her cackling stopped, her eyes grew round and her jaws dropped. After all, it was not every day you see the person you killed, walk alive. It was not only Bellatrix, each and every one there was looking at them with their open jaws.

Apparently Voldemort didn't know that the three people who were dead not ten minutes ago walked out of Hogwarts very much alive, so he continued. "Come forth and join me. You'll be spared. Harry Potter is dead. Your 'hope' is no more"

"Are you sure about that, Tom?" a familiar calm voice said from just behind the Death Eaters.

For the first time ever, Voldemort's face screamed fear. Because just like ten feet behind him was Albus Dumbledore with his twinkling eyes with Severus Snape at his right and Ted Tonks on his left. The trio walked forward and crossed Voldemort.

Voldemort like a child pointed his finger at Snape and said, "I killed you"

"Did you?" Snape smirked and continued on their path.

Each and every person there was openly gaping at them. _What with all the dead people walking?_ Hermione thought.

She was watching every move of Voldemort keenly. They could gape at the new/old comers later, but the evil was still standing. She could see Hagrid moving silently away from the Death Eaters while their attention was solely on Albus Dumbledore.

Suddenly they heard a noise. A sound that Hermione not heard since their third year, the sound of their favourite hippogriff, Buckbeak. He landed using the ground as his runway with the Death Eaters creating an aisle, moving aside with fear. Over it sat, Sirius Black.

"What took you so long, Padfoot?" Remus asked, obviously irritated.

"Well, since you didn't bother to give me the address, I had to search all of muggle London to find their Castle" Sirius huffed.

"Well, you could've asked me" Licius Malfoy joined them, casually.

Everyone except Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape frowned at him. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, obviously cutting, but Voldemort's voice interrupted them, "Lucius, Come this side" he hissed.

"No" Lucius Malfoy said.

Everyone around them was gaping for the umpteenth time that day.

"No?" Voldemort hissed. "You owe me everything"

Lucius Malfoy smirked, "I owe you nothing"

Voldemort glared openly at him, "You are loyal to me"

Before Lucius Malfoy could say something, someone behind the Death Eaters said, "No, He's loyal to me"

Everyone turned to the voice. There stood eight men and women, dressed in modern muggle clothes.

* * *

Niklaus quickly scanned the crowd and his gaze fell on his daughter. She was holding a ginger boy's hand. Niklaus frowned but just nodded at her and Albus and Severus. His daughter returned that nod. He knew she doesn't remember him and his family. After all, he was the one who compelled her to forget them for her own safety.

He was relieved that she was alright. He then hardened his face and fixed his hardened eyes on the Serpent man. God, he looked hideous. Whether he was born that way or he was made that way, he did not understand. But God, he looked like someone threw up all over him.

Niklaus smirked. He really was going to enjoy torturing him.

"Who are you?" the serpent hissed at him.

Niklaus smirked, "The most powerful Immortal to walk on earth" he said with his hands spread wide.

"Most powerful immortal, eh?" Snake face hissed, "I shall show who the real Immortal is"

Niklaus raised his left eyebrow defiantly with a smirk.

"Avada Kedavra" the snake hissed, and a green light appeared at his wands tip. The next thing he knew the green light hit him and he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Arabelle rolled her eyes. She looked down and saw her 'dead' brother. He turned to Damon and Stefan and nodded. Within seconds, they zoomed toward the Death Eaters and trapped them with salt.

Arabelle joined hands with Kol and Bonnie. They started murmuring the all too familiar trapping spell.

She could hear the Dark Lord hissing at them, asking them what they were doing. But she was not going to give him a second of her time. It only took thirty seconds for them to trap the Death Eaters in her magical salt circle. She could still hear both the snakes hissing. God, how Hope put up with this thing for years, she did not understand.

Basically Arabelle Salvatore nee Mikaelson was a very patient woman. But the very sight of the Dark Lord was driving her mad. Looking at him now, Niklaus was not as much as a bad boy compared to him. Niklaus would actually seem like a child. They all stood there with their hands crossed, waiting for the moron to wake up. God, she could not believe that he taunted that stupid noseless-prat about him being an immortal. She was actually looking forward to see that prat's when Niklaus would wake up.

* * *

Ronald Weasley looked with batted breath, at the still body of the man, among the new comers. One moment he was there smirking at Voldemort, the next minute he was lying there. Merlin, he was going to be sick. How Voldemort killed without another thought, he would never understand. No scratch that, he would, after all, the git has no soul, to feel guilty.

Ronald's eyes then went to Hagrid who was now hugging Harry's body and crying louder than a mountain troll. He couldn't take his eyes off of his best friend's dead body. He wanted to believe that this was a sick joke. But he knew better. He looked at the body of the new comer. Was that how his friend was killed? A flick of wand and two cursed words killed his best mate?

He looked at Hermione. She was looking straight at the man's dead body. Her eyes filled with tears. Whether it was for the man or harry, he did not know. He looked back at the new comers. They were not happy. But they were also not sad. He could still not get his head around the fact that two of them moved faster than anything he had ever seen. After the circled the Death Eaters, they were inside a circle of salt.

Looking at the Death Eaters now, he could see that they were trapped. Every time Bellatrix tried to move her leg across the salt, she met with an invisible barrier. This was bloody confusing and frustrating.

He silently tugged at Hermione's hand and gestured her toward Hagrid. They with the rest of the Order went toward him. At that moment they heard gasp.

Every eye in the grounds of Hogwarts was looking at the new comers.

* * *

Hermione was looking at the now dead man across the Death Eaters. She didn't know why, but she wanted to shout and cry at Voldemort. She didn't know why, but the man looked like he was related to her. She felt a connection to him. She didn't realize she was crying until a tear trailed down her cheek.

Suddenly she felt Ron tuck at her hand. She looked at him, he was gesturing towards Hagrid who was still carrying Harry's body. As they were moving toward the half-giant, along with the rest of the Order, they heard a gasp.

They turned toward the sound only to see the man, who was dead minutes ago was standing and smirking at the Dark Lord.

"Told you" the man sing-songed.

"How is it possible?" Voldemort's shock filled voice asked. But unfortunately was ignored.

The raven haired girl beside him rolled her eyes and said, "If you are quite finished with your childish act, Niklaus, we have some things to do"

"Oh, Come on sister" a brunette boy just behind them said, "You are not going to rob us off our entertainment"

"Yes Belle" a blonde girl said from the girl's other side, "The boy looks like a buffoon when he hisses"

A series of giggles followed on either side. Did she just say 'boy'? Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the man who split his souls into seven parts, the man who killed muggles and muggle-borns for fun, a boy? That was hilarious. Besides, the look on his face was worth it.

"How dare you speak of me like that?" Voldemort hissed.

But that did not affect the new comers. "See, Rebekah is right for once in her long life" a brunette girl said from behind them.

The blonde, Rebekah, gritted her teeth and said, "If you are not my brother's mate, Katerina, I would have loved to hold your heart in my hand"

"Which, unfortunately for you, not going to happen, since she indeed is dear old Elijah's mate and he would never ever forgive you in his long eternity" a raven haired boy said.

"Well said Damon" a brunette man said, "But are we going to do something here, since it's our Hope's life that is in danger"

"Thank you Elijah," the girl Belle said, "at least one of you seems to be still intact of your brains"

They all moved toward them. Not stopping but a series of smirks passed on to the Death Eaters.

Suddenly they heard a thud. The thud was from a very alive Harry Potter picking himself up, from where he fell beside Hagrid.

The next moment he was engulfed in hugs by her and Ron.

* * *

Niklaus walked toward the side were Dumbledore and his fellow warriors were standing, after throwing a wide smirk at Riddle. As he moved he could see the Chosen One was awake and was engulfed in hugs. As soon as he reached Dumbledore he said, "Shall we move inside?"

The boy, Harry Potter, said, "But Vold—"

"He is trapped for now" Bonnie said, "We have a lot to discuss"

Dumbledore ordered the students, teachers and the Order members to move inside. They all moved inside. Whispered conversations around them. Niklaus knew most people doesn't know him and are reluctant to do anything he suggested.

But he was not going to stop. He was here for his daughter.

He nodded to Nadia and Matt to guard the front door. He with the remaining family members went to the dais in the Great hall. All the shouting and whispering was giving him head ache. It would give any man head ache. But his hybrid hearing was not helping.

"Silence" he said in an authoritative voice. The entire Great Hall went mum in a second. His eyes involuntarily went to Caroline, who was glaring bloody murders at him. Niklaus just rolled his eyes and looked at the crowd. In the front were his family and the Order members. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. We, my family and I, are here to help you in the ongoing war." He then looked at Caroline and Hayley, who was standing right beside her, and nodded.

He then looked at his daughter. "Hermione Granger" he said politely, "Could you please come forward?"

She looked hesitant. The boys, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, were ready to step before her. But Caroline and Hayley walked to them and took Hermione's hands. "Its okay" he could hear Caroline saying, "we won't hurt you"

They led her toward him. Once she stood right before him, he looked straight at her and compelled, "You will remember"

* * *

The moment the man murmured the words, Hermione felt a piercing pain in her head. She closed her eyes. Her knees were gong weak, she staggered backward but two sets of hands caught her from behind before she could fall on her backside. She could see a lot of new images coursing through her brain. Lots of gaps in her memory filled. She opened her eyes, her once brown eyes now greenish-blue filled with tears. The messy curly bushy hair now had a tinge of dirty blonde to it.

In a speed that even astounded her. She rushed toward the man and engulfed him in a soul crushing hug. "Daddy" she said.

"Princess" she heard him say in his velvety voice.

She pulled back and looked behind her to her Mother and her Step-Mother. "Momma" she said as she hugged her mother.

"Hope" her Mother said. Her brown eyes filled with tears.

Hermione took her right hand and gestured to her Step-Mother. In a moment Hermione was engulfed by a vampire and a hybrid. "Mom" she said to her Step-Mother.

"Hermione" her step-mother, Caroline said, "We are really really happy to see you"

After a five minutes long tearful reunion between the Mothers and daughter, Hermione moved toward her favourite Aunt and Uncle, Arabelle and Damon. The entire family was introduced. The always uptight uncle, Elijah, the cunning aunt, Katerina, the shy uncle, Finn, the sneaky aunt, Sage, the trouble-making uncle, Kol, very serious aunt, Bonnie, the dreamy but dangerous aunt, Rebekah, the brooding uncle, Stefan and of course the only responsible one of the lot, Aunt Arabelle and the exact opposite Uncle Damon. And her loving Cousin Nadia and Matt. She also got to meet her brother, Marcellus.

At last, Hope Hermione Hayley Mikaelson was home. She went toward her Father in the dais and said, "Dad, I think it's time I changed back"

He nodded. "Yes, Princess. You have been locked for a long time." He went toward Dumbledore with Hermione following behind, "We need a quiet place"

"The Gryffindor Common Room will do" Albus Dumbledore said and turned toward her, "You know the way Miss. Mikaelson"

Hermione blushed, "Yes, Headmaster" and asked her Father and Mothers to follow. She stopped near her Aunts and asked, "Can Harry and Ron join us?"

Arabelle nodded.

Hermione turned toward her gaping friends and asked them to follow. When she turned toward her Father, she was shocked to see that he was asking Lucius Malfoy and his family to join them. She would deal with her daddy dearest later.

They were taking the stairs when she heard Lucius Malfoy said, "You know, Niklaus, I fully expected Hope to end up in Slytherine. Merlin knows, you Mikaelsons are cunning lot"

Her father chuckled, "Trust me, I did too" he said. "Both Hayley and I were survivors. So was my entire family. Well, not entire family. Certainly not these Mystic Falls gang. If we were all of the Magical world, I would bet anything that, Elijah, Arabelle, Finn, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Matt have been in Gryffindor. Brave and loyal. Twenty-five percent stupid"

"Stupid?" her Mom said.

"Oh, Come one, love" Daddy said to Mom, "Did you forget that you were stupid enough to go on dates with me to provide distraction while your idiot friends try to kill me and my family?"

To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. "What?" she cried.

"It was a long time ago, sweety" her Mom said. She then turned to Niklaus and said, "I will have you know Mister, it was for my friend. It was called loyalty"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart" Niklaus said with a sigh and chuckle. He then turned to Lucius and said, "I think that side of the family brushed on her. Now, I know I shouldn't have let Caroline, Arabelle and Matt anywhere near Hope"

Hermione decided to change the subject, "So Dad, how's everything in New Orleans?"

"Wonderful, Princess" her Dad said, "So far, everything is fine. There are peace treaties among the factions. Finn and Sage are the head of Vampire faction, Hayley for the Werewolf faction, Bonnie and Kol for the Witch Faction, Rebekah and Katerina for Human faction. Elijah, Arabelle, Marcellus, Damon and Stefan are of High Council. And your seat in the Kingdom is awaiting you"

Hermione blushed. How could she forget? She quickly looked at Harry and Ron walking beside her. They were awfully quiet. If anything they looked like they just stepped into another world.

She looked behind her. Her aunts Arabelle and Bonnie were talking with her uncle Kol. They were all holding what looked like centuries old books. She frowned and looked ahead. Marcellus was just walking ahead. She patted his shoulder and he stopped to look back at her.

"Yes, Hope?" he asked.

"What are they doing?" she gestured toward the three people behind her.

"They are discussing about the Spells, Hope. The books they are carrying are called Grimiores. They are books that contain all the Spells that are passed on to the family for centuries. You will get one soon" Marcellus explained.

They reached the Gryffindor Tower and soon ushered into the Common Room. They all scattered in the Common Room, while Arabelle, Bonnie and Kol formed a circle and placed various candles around them. With a flick of his wrist, Kol lit the candles. Arabelle placed her grimiore in the centre and took a goblet from her bag. She put some herbs in the goblet and looked at Niklaus and Hayley.

Niklaus walked toward them first and bit into his wrist. Blood dripped from his wrist, into the goblet. Then it was Hayley's turn. She did the same. Then Arabelle bit into her wrist, just like Niklaus, and added her blood in the goblet.

She then looked straight at Hermione. "Hope, it's your turn"

Hermione walked toward them and extended her hand. Arabelle bit into her wrist and let her blood drip into the goblet. Once done, she put the goblet down and joined hands with Bonnie and Kol. She went to stand beside her friends, when Caroline went to her.

She bit her wrist and extended her hand to Hermione. Without any hesitation, she drank the blood from her Mum's wrist. Within seconds her wrist healed. Harry and Ron were practically gapping at her.

They could feel the change in the atmosphere. The Spell was taking its course. Suddenly Hermione felt her head pain like a knife has been chucked into it. She clutched her head and fell on her knees. She could feel her Father and Mothers beside her. Her head was killing her and her gums were aching. She opened her eyes.

"Welcome to the Immortal life, Princess" her father said.

The pain left her minutes later. She felt her throat burning. She was thirsty and hungry. "Daddy, I am so hungry"

"Understandable" he said, "You need to feed"

Hermione looked at him with her wide greenish-blue eyes.

"There are about fifty Death Eaters outside, love. Who would you prefer?" her Dad asked her.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she sat on the sofa in the common room. She could hear everything around her. The little sounds that were inaudible to her human ears were now louder than anything. She felt hands on her cheeks. She opened her eyes to look at the blue eyes of her Mum. "Breath in and out, sweety. Look at my eyes and concentrate on me. Block out everything else." She said.

Hermione followed her Mum's instructions to the letter. Once she was alright, she looked at her Dad, "Rodolphous Lestrange would do"

Five minutes later, a very shocked and wounded Rodolphous Lestrange was lying before her. She looked at his neck, the pulse was calling to her. Her Father bit into Lestrange's neck and held it to her. She could remember how her Mum fed. So she looked at Lestranges cold brown eyes and compelled him, "You will not scream. But you will feel the pain". Pay back's a bitch, she thought and smirked. The next moment she bit into his neck and within few minutes she drained him of his blood.

* * *

**_Hope you lliked it..._**

**_Next Chapter: The Final battle_**

**_Please leave your comments... Until Next Time..._**


	3. Shock After Shock

Power. A single, two syllables, five letter word that has caused so much damage than one could count. Throughout the centuries, ever since the human evolved, 'power' played a dominant role in different forms and ways. Every epic battle ever fought on Earth centred on the very word.

Even her father, Niklaus Mikaelson fought for the very word that he was preparing to fight against. Her father was a great man, who has seen both good and bad side of men. He had seen the good and bad days of his life. Though the centuries of existence taught him the real meaning of power, he killed fiercely to acquire it in his earlier years.

He was the world's deadliest Immortal. Many tried to kill him, many serve him and many ignore him. He was defined in many ways, but none were true. People believe that Niklaus Mikaelson was a heartless monster, who killed mercilessly. But that was not true. He was a wise man, shaped by the years he passed, atrocities he saw. He killed only when his family was threatened.

Hermione has known from the beginning that she was adopted. Her parents, the Grangers, told the truth to her the day before Professor McGonagall visited her, to give her the letter of Hogwarts and explain about her magic. But what the old professor did not count on was the acceptance of the Grangers.

The week after that, she met her birth parents, Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall, in New Orleans, where her father ruled the French Quarter, the Supernatural Hub, alongside her Step-Mother. They were very happy to see her, but took her back to London before his siblings could see her. When she asked why he gave her to adoption, he said that she was not safe with them. He said that he gave her to the Grangers, the family that has been loyal to him for centuries, in order to hide her existence until the time was right. He then compelled her to forget everything at left her at her home.

From then on, Niklaus, Caroline, Hayley, Arabelle and Damon would visit her every summer. They would spend about a month in the Mikaelson Castle. Her aunt would teach her magic of the nature, her Father would give her Art and fencing lessons, her Momma would teach her about werewolves, her Mom would take her to shopping, her Uncle would teach her about vampires, her Cousin would give her lessons about 'How to run your Supernatural Kingdom', which in her opinion was very interesting.

Then at the end of the month, they would simply compel her to forget them and leave her at her home. That was the reason why could never share her summer adventures with her friends.

Unlike her Father, Hope was a born Hybrid. Vampire/Werewolf/Witch Hybrid. When she was born and they had to hide her, they were afraid that her vampire and werewolf side might give her out. So her supernatural sides were suppressed by a very powerful spell that her Aunt Arabelle wrote. But unlike her parents, Hope was not bound by blood. Unlike them she didn't have to kill to trigger her werewolf curse. She was simply born with it. That was why the spell was placed on her. So she wouldn't turn whenever she felt like it.

Lucius Malfoy was right. She must have been in Slytherin. Of course, the sorting hat gave her three choices. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin. She naturally chose Gryffindor. Now she knew why, the fierce loyalty among her father and his siblings was the reason why she has the same bond with Harry and Ronald. And that was the reason she has more Gryffindor in her than Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Someone cleared their throat from her right. Only then did she realise that her best friends were sitting on her either side, looking at her warily. Hermione grimaced. It was going to be one hell of a story to explain. But they have no time. They have a Dark Lord to kill.

"Hermione..." Harry started carefully but hesitantly.

Hermione raised her right eyebrow, just like she remembered Uncle Damon did once. "Yes?"

"You know" Ron said, "It is really very weird"

Harry continued, "And you have a lot of explaining to do"

"But we are not going to press it" Ron continued.

"Wait" Hermione said with a chuckle, "From when did you become Fred-George v2.0?"

"Huh?" Ron said, obviously confused.

"Well" Harry said, "We are not v2.0 of Fred and George per se."

"But you just happen to continue each other's lines?" Hermione asked, amused with their unease predicament. "Listen boys, I am the same Hermione you both knew for seven years. But simply improvised"

Harry and Ron gave her a hesitant smile.

"You are both right. I have a lot of explaining to do. But this is not the time. We have a war to win, after all" Hermione said.

"Right you are, Hope" someone said from behind. Hermione turned to see her Uncle Stefan standing there with a smile. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. "Damon just went to bring the Order here. We have lot to discuss. In the mean time, your Mothers and Aunt Bekah wants to do whatever they want to do"

"What exactly is that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you are asking about the former, the answer is strategy. But if you are asking about the latter, the answer is I don't know" Stefan said. He walked little closer and said in a low voice, "But be warned, my niece, Care and Bekah are fashion maniacs"

"I heard that" a voice sing songed.

Stefan grimaced and said, "Just warning our niece, my love. I meant it as a compliment"

Hermione's blonde aunt walked toward her husband. She put a hand around his shoulder and chucked her tongue as she shook her head, "You call me a maniac, husband, and you say that you meant it as a compliment"

Hermione giggled at the expression on her Uncle's face and said, "Come on Aunt Bekah. It was not like you were the only one that he called a maniac. He called Mom, too"

"Ahh yes" Aunt Bekah's face lit up as if she was just given a plate full of candies, "I really must find the Barbie now"

Stefan groaned and said, "Nice one, li'l one. You just unknowingly signed my death warrant"

But before they could continue their banter, the portrait of the fat lady opened, and in walked the Order. While Dumbledore and Snape walked to stand beside her Father, the Weasleys and the Lupins stood near the entrance. Sirius stood with Remus and Tonks. Unexpectedly a very alive Moody stood beside Shacklebolt who was standing just a few steps ahead of the Weasleys.

Hermione could feel someone tucking on her hand. She turned to see Ron. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Hermione" Ron said in a very low voice, "You have two Mothers. How?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but answered in a low tone. "Is this the time, Ronald? Huh... See that woman there" she pointed to Hayley, "is my birth Mother. She had a one night stand with my Dad and I am the result. And I call her Momma. Then that woman, right beside my Dad", she pointed to Caroline, "is my Step-Mother. And I call her Mum." She then turned toward Ron, "Any more questions, Ronald?"

Ron gulped and shook his head.

Hermione nodded and turned toward the assembled members. Dumbledore and her Dad were discussing something in a low voice that not even her Hybrid ears could pick.

"I have something to tell you all" Dumbledore started in a gentle voice. He looked to every Order member in the common room and continued, "We all know that the prophecy said that 'the boy born at the end of July' was the who would defeat the Dark Lord"

Everyone nodded, but it was Moody who said, "We all know that Albus. Get on with it"

"Patience, my friend" Dumbledore said. "But it was only a part of the prophecy. The prophecy also said that 'a girl born at the end of December to the reigning power of the West shall stand beside the chosen one'"

Every Order member there in that Common room was blinking with their wide eyes, including Hermione herself.

Remus was the first to recover. He cleared his throat and said, "And why are we hearing of this only now?"

"The parents of the girl child requested to keep that a secret until the time was right" Dumbledore smiled at the not so pleased crowd.

Hermione's mind started to work. Her eyes widened even further when she realised the truth. "Mr. Dumbledore—" she started.

The headmaster smiled at her, "Yes, Miss Mikaelson. You are that child"

"But—" Harry started to speak, but stopped.

"Alright" Snape said, "in order for you to defeat the Dark Lord Potter, you need not only mental strength but also physical strength"

Harry looked frightened, "Am I to spar with him?" he asked.

Snape sneered at him and said, "The strength of the dark magic is far greater than you could handle, Potter. You will need all the strength you can get, if you want to stay alive of course"

"What do I do then, work out?" Harry asked warily.

"That is where Miss Mikaelson comes, Potter" Snape said none too gently, "Her blood shall give you the strength to sustain the dark magic released by the Dark Lord"

"So when the prophecy said that I shall stand beside him, it was actually my blood?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" came the same answer from different sources.

Hermione sighed. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rebekah, Caroline and Hayley. She looked around her only to see the others deep in discussion. "What?" She asked them.

"Come" Aunt Bekah all but ordered.

She followed them to girls' dormitory. "Momma, where are we going?"

"Girl, you are going to war. You must look presentable" Hayley said as if it was a rule.

"Honestly?!" Hermione all but screamed.

"Hush, love" Caroline admonished, "You still have time. Our baby girl must look gorgeous when she goes to war"

Hermione looked at the three determined woman and rolled her eyes. She knew there was nothing that could stop them. Not even the Big Bad Hybrid. After all, Uncle Stefan warned her. But despite that she tried, "Mum, we might miss something"

"We won't dear" Aunt Bekah said, "vampire ears"

Hermione sighed.

Her Momma started to work on her brownish blonde hair. "Hope, when was the last time you took time for your hair?"

Hermione looked at her and said, "A year?"

Hayley looked bewildered. She started to work calmly and concentrated fully on the knots in her hair. Rebekah was working on her face. Caroline was looking up and down at her clothes.

Hermione stood there, gritting her teeth for like twenty minutes. The minute they said all finished, she used her Hybrid speed and rushed to the common room. She only stopped when she was right between her Dad and Uncle Elijah.

Seconds later, three distinct zooms sounded. Hermione looked at her Mothers and Aunt, who were standing there with an eyebrow up.

She just cleared her throat and looked at the others, who were all looking at her with her mouths open. Especially the Order members.

"Alright" Uncle Elijah said, "When we entered we only saw about fifty on their side. But we must assume that they have numbers than that. So we go in groups."

"Each group will have two wizards or witches and a vampire with them. That way each group will have advantage both magically and physically. We are going to close them on all sides, clearing path for Mr Potter to complete his task" her Dad said. "Can anyone get the rest of the order here?"

The twins volunteered to do it. Within minutes the rest of the Order members were in the Gryffindor Common room. The new comers were looking at the Malfoy family in various degrees of wariness. The only response they got was complete indifference.

Uncle Elijah started to announce the groups. "Niklaus, you are with Mr and Mrs. Malfoy. Mr Fred and Mr George will accompany me. Kol, Miss Weasley and Mr Black. Finn, Mr Finnegan and Mr Thomas. Rebekah, Mr and Mrs Lupin. Arabelle, Mr Bill and Mrs Fleur. Damon, Professors Snape and McGonagall. Stefan, Mr Dumbledore and Mr Tonks. Sage, Mr Charlie and Mr Ronald. Bonnie, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Katerina, Mr Shacklebolt and Mr Moody. Nadia, Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood. Marcellus, Mr Aberforth and Mr Hagrid. Matt, Miss Brown and Mr MacMillan. Hayley, Misses Patil. Hope, Mr Draco and Mr Potter. Any questions?"

"Elijah" Caroline started, "Why am I left out?"

"You are staying in here, Caroline" Niklaus replied.

"And why is that?" Caroline all but growled.

"Caroline, you can't join us in your current condition" Katerina said softly.

"Goodness, I am pregnant. Not invalid" Caroline snapped.

"Caroline, try to understand." Kol tried. "This war is not fought physically. If it includes heart removing or snapping bones, I am pretty sure that you will win. But this is fought with magic. If you are attacked by any dangerous spell, it could not only harm you, but also the little one in you"

"Kol is right, Care" Bonnie said, "It is not only of yours but also the baby's life on line. We can't risk it"

Caroline stood there, obviously speechless that her entire family was on the other side. She bit her lower lip and then nodded at last. "Okay. I will stay in here. In this Common room."

The Mikaelson family heaved a sigh simultaneously. Uncle Elijah continued, "We all must take on the others while clearing path for Mr Potter to carry out his destiny. I think it might be best if you all take some rest"

They all nodded. They all settled in different chairs and sofas that are transfigured by the professors and the Order members. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron. And straight opposite them were the Malfoys. Mrs Malfoy was fussing over Draco, which brought giggles by everyone around them.

"Oh, come on, Cissy" Niklaus said with a chuckle, "Let the boy breathe."

"Hush, you" Mrs Malfoy mock glared at her father.

"Cissy, he is sixteen" Niklaus tried to explain.

"Exactly, he is sixteen" Cissy said to him, "While you treat a two and a half centuries old the same way, why can't I treat my sixteen year old son?"

Caroline snickered and hi-fived with Marcellus. "She's right, you know"

Niklaus just glared at Narcissa, Caroline and Marcellus and closed his eyes. He laid back on the arm chair in a comfortable way and said, "My own family is against me. Huh"

"Oh, don't be a drama queen, Nik" Katerina smirked.

This earned another round of snickers.

"Dobby" Lucius Malfoy called.

Out of nowhere the little elf with pointy ears appeared. "Master Lucius"

"What the hell?" Ron shouted. Hermione and Harry were still shocked to say anything.

The house elf then turned to them, realising for the first time that the others were in the room. His eyes grown round ad looked back at Lucius.

The blonde man just smiled at the house elf and said, "It's alright, Dobby. Its time"

The house elf let out a sigh and said, "Thank you, sir. Dobby was afraid that he has to remain without his Master for long. Dobby was afraid that he has to keep acting like he hated his Master."

"You are dead" Harry said, just recovered from the shock.

"No, Mr Harry Potter. Mrs Arabelle performed a spell on Dobby to protect him from death, sir. Master Lucius felt that since Dobby was close to Harry Potter, Dobby would be in danger. So Master Lucius asked Mrs Arabelle when she prepared to perform the spell on Master and his family, to do the same for Dobby. And Mrs Arabelle was kind enough to do the spell on Dobby." The little house elf said.

"But—" Harry started.

"It is not the time, Mr Potter" Lucius Malfoy said. "We shall have all the time we need once the Dark Lord was defeated. For now, rest"

Harry glared at the blonde man but remained silent.

When Lucius Malfoy turned toward Dobby, his face was calm and kind, like she had never seen that in the man. "Dobby, Could you please get something to eat for us all?"

"Of course, Master" Dobby said and disappeared.

Minutes later the house elf appeared with food for everyone in the common room. Lucius Malfoy smiled at the house elf and said, "Thank you Dobby. Would you do the same to the others in the Great Hall? After that remain safe in the kitchen"

The house elf smiled at his master and said, "Yes Master" and disappeared.

"God, I would love to have some AB +ve now" Kol whined from his position between Elijah and Marcellus.

Everyone looked at them bewildered.

Bonnie smiled at her family and said, "Good for you, I brought some bags with me"

Kol winked at her said, "That's why I love you so much, little witch"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said, "I would love you even more if you are so kind to get the mini fridge from the SUV"

Kol's face turned to disbelief and said, "Fine" and left the Common Room.

Minutes later Kol returned with the mini fridge filled with blood bags. The Mikaelson family took one blood bag each, and ripped it open. They drained the blood bag in minutes.

"Klaus" Damon called, "You owe me a full bottle of bourbon"

"I remember, mate" Niklaus said and closed his eyes again.

They stayed in the Common room for an hour and Aunt Belle said that it was time for fight. Hermione took a glass that Dobby brought earlier. She bit into her wrist and let the blood fill half way to the glass and handed it to Harry.

He looked at the blood warily and gulped it in one breath. Once he drank the blood he coughed, not used to the coppery taste of blood. He could already feel the strength the blood brought to him.

Stefan handed Hermione a blood bag, "It's A +ve. I think you could use it for now."

In seconds Hermione sucked the blood from the blood bag and tossed the empty blood bag on the sofa. She closed her eyes and took some breath.

They all made their way to the Great Hall. Once they stepped out of the Great Hall, Hermione could see the principle Death Eaters remained in the magical circle. She couldn't see anyone else. They separated in groups and stood around the Death Eaters. Unfortunately for her, Bellatrix was right in front of her.

After few minutes, the magical border was removed around the Death Eaters. Bellatrix looked at her and despite, all the prayers, Bellatrix opened her mouth.

"Ah, Mudblood" Bellatrix cackled, "Forgot what I did to you just a week ago?"

Hermione swore internally. She could see her friends and family tense. From her peripheral view, Hermione could see her Father who was standing just couple of feet to her right scowl.

But Bellatrix continued, "Perhaps you should see your left forearm. You know, I really enjoyed using Crucio on you"

Her fellow Death Eaters laughed.

"And I really enjoyed craving 'Mudblood' in your arm with my knife" she cackled, digging her grave further. "And the way you—"

She was cut off when Niklaus growled and flashed to her. A second later, Bellatrix fell to the ground with a hole in her chest. Niklaus walked back to stand beside Lucius and Narcissa, as he tossed Bellatrix's heart to his left, wiping his hand that was covered in blood with a handkerchief.

The people who were not associated to the Mikaelsons on the either side were gaping at the sight. Including Hermione. She never saw her Father kill someone.

With a furious yell, the Death Eaters started to attack the Order. While the witches and wizards in each group distracted and protected their group with spells and charms, the vampires and hybrids in each group killed the Death Eaters. Some with hole in their chest, others had their heads ripped from their necks.

While the others took on the Death Eaters, Hermione, Harry and Draco went straight to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smirked and aimed his wand at Harry, while Harry did the same. Draco silently sent some powerful hexes and curses at the Dark Lord who waved them off casually. Hermione looked at her right at the bloody snake, Nagini that was ready to attack her.

Hermione swore and squeezed the snake's throat and yanked it in two, killing it. When Voldemort noticed that his beloved pet and Hocroxe die, he yelled in an inhuman noise that was very much unpleasant for her Hybrid ears.

Voldemort in a fit of rage aimed his wand at Hermione, but was distracted by Draco who sent another hex his way.

Hermione took her wand from her pocket and joined the boys in cursing the Dark Wizard. But every time they sent a curse, he easily waved it off.

At last the time came.

Harry yelled an 'Expleriamus' at the same time as the Dark Lord yelled an 'Avada Kedavra'.

The red bolt from Harry's wand and green bolt from Voldemort's wand met. Draco pulled Hermione behind, who stood fascinated at the sight before her.

Harry and Voldemort pushed every ounce of their magic to the curse. But unfortunately for Voldemort, Harry had Hermione's blood in his system that made him stranger. So the disarming spell that Harry said took over and Voldemort was disarmed.

But the killing curse rebounded and went straight to Voldemort's chest, killing him instantly.

At last, after so many deaths and sacrifices, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle died in the grounds of the place he considered his home.

* * *

**_Hi friends,_**

**_I know the Malfoys are very OOC in this chapter. Well, they are. I hope you all liked it. _**

**_Please leave your comments..._**

**_Until next time..._**


	4. Centuries of Loyalty

People believe in what they want to believe. That was when they did not face the hard truth. But when it was staring down at you, you cannot help but let the flicker of doubt in your mind. The moment of truth has always been harsher. For the seventeen year old Harry Potter, the moment of truth has always been harsher. From the moment he learnt that he was a wizard to the moment he faced the Dark Lord, with the painful truth that he was a Horcrux himself, each and every moment has been harsh. But learning that the Muggle world has a hidden Supernatural world in it and his best friend of seven years was a part of the hidden world and that she was a three-part Immortal Hybrid and that her entire family was Immortals themselves, surpassed it all. He shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as he was a part of a hidden world as well, and that there were secrets that bound to be, but he was.

The youngest sibling of the Mikaelson family, Arabelle Mikaelson Salvatore, invited Harry and Ronald, to the Gryffindor Tower. Now they sat with the Malfoys and Snape in the right, while the Mikaelsons along with Hermione in the front.

Hermione shyly stepped forward, "Hi", she said.

They nodded. Well, some did.

Hermione took a deep breath, an action he was all too familiar with. It meant that she was going to talk long and no one, absolutely no one should talk in the middle. "I know most of you are confused, curious and wary about what happened in the battle field, but I think you should all know some truth about me. I am as you all knew, Hermione Granger, but my true identity is Hope Hermione Mikaelson. My family, my Father and his siblings are Immortals. The Royal Family of the Muggle Supernatural world. Just like our Wizarding world, the Muggle world also has vampires, werewolves and witches. But their magic is different from ours. My late Grandmother was a powerful witch. She was the one to create the first vampires, who are my father and his siblings, after my youngest Uncle, Henrik was killed by werewolves on a full moon. My father is a Hybrid, a part vampire, a part werewolf. My uncle Kol and Aunt Arabelle are Hybrids as well. A part vampire and a part witch. And—"

There was a cough, which they all learnt was from Hermione's uncle Kol, "I prefer being addressed as a Warlock. Witch is feminine"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "And the others are Vampires. My family is called the Originals. All their mates are vampires as well, except for Aunt Bonnie. She is an Immortal Witch"

Harry swallowed. This was getting much weirder. But he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. One look at the ginger beside him, and he knew he was thinking among the same line. And so they wisely didn't interrupt when she continued. A pissed Hermione was the worst Hermione.

Hermione continued, "When my mother, Hayley, was pregnant with me, she was targeted for many reasons. My father earned a lot of enemies, for one. The Supernatural world was threatened, seeing as I was unnaturally a three part Hybrid. And the local coven, who fell under the fancy full words of my father's enemies, tried to sacrifice me while I was still in my mother's womb. Suffice it to say, they met their end. That was when Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape visited my father and told them about the prophecy. So as soon as I was born, my aunt Belle locked away my vampire, werewolf and witch abilities. I was given to the Grangers, who were loyal to my family for generations"

That's about sums it up. But, Harry knew she only gave the plot. Harry cleared his throat and said, "But how does the Malfoys fit in all this?"

Hermione just shrugged and said, "I would like to know that, myself"

Someone cleared their throat. The others followed the sound to one Lucius Malfoy. "I shall answer that particular question, Mr Potter" he said. "The Malfoys has been loyal to Mr Niklaus Mikaelson and Mrs Arabelle Mikaelson Salvatore for seven centuries now."

He was met with extreme confused looks, which annoyed him even more. Lets face it. Lucius Malfoy was a planner and a doer. But not a talker. So he beckoned Narcissa to continue.

The witch in question for her part, glared at him and continued, "As you all know in the late 13th century and early 14th century, the witch trials were very active in the continent. Anyone, who are different were labelled as witches and executed. It was at that time that a sixteen year old Alexia Malfoy wandered around the Southern part of the Muggle France, despite the warnings of her parents. She came across a disturbing scene. There was a very drunk man beating his wife, and Alexia being a tender hearted witch, charged into the scene, wand in hand and cursed the man. One look at her, both the man and the woman, started screaming 'witch, witch'. Alexia was taken into the custody of the local magistrate and was sentenced to burn in the stake. She was tied to the stake, when all of a sudden, the men in the inner circle, two to three men, I believe" here she looked at Niklaus, who nodded, "Yes, three men in the inner circle dropped dead with snapped necks. Before the crowd could react, Alexia was released from the stake. After reaching a good distance from the crowd, Alexia thanked her saviours, one Niklaus Mikaelson and one Arabelle Mikaelson, and took them to her parents. After learning what has happened to their daughter, they thanked them and pledged their loyalty to them. And that was how even after centuries, we are still loyal to them"

There was a very uncomfortable silence. But it was soon broken by Hermione with a "wow".

Even in the haze, Ronald Weasley for once asked something that was overlooked by the others. "Wait, how old are you all?"

"Well" Niklaus said, "My siblings and I are a thousand years old. Stefan and Damon are a century and a half old. Katerina and Nadia are five centuries old. Sage is nine centuries old. Marcellus is two and a half centuries old. And the others are at their late twenties"

Which, successfully, made the most occupants to drop their mouths.

* * *

_**AN: Hi dears, I am back for good. Now the figurative cat is out of the bag, next chapter there will be a Dramione interaction.**_

_**And please don't forget to review.**_

_**Until next Time...**_


End file.
